


Little Moments

by AToriStory



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, College AU, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Slight ZoSan, Sorry Not Sorry, almost everyone is gay, bi-weekly updates, slight Ace/Marco, slight Vivi/Nami, slight frobin, slight usopp/kaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToriStory/pseuds/AToriStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU starting from the moment Law meets Luffy to whenever I end it. Just a bunch of little moments in their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I started posting on FF.Net but then I remembered I have this account too (Whoops)  
> I love getting help on my writing so if you see anything my editor or I didn't catch or if you see something that could help me improve please please please let me know!  
> Enjoy!

“Hi! I’m Luffy!”  
Law’s first day at Grand Line University was, in his opinion, total shit. To say he missed Mariejois U was a complete understatement. First, there were these stupid welcoming committee assholes that wouldn't back off no matter how many times he asked them too. Secondly he couldn't find the dorms. Then he had to deal with the welcoming assholes again to ask where the hell the dorms were on this damn campus. And now, after finding his way to the dorms and wanting nothing more than to relax, he had to deal with his freshman roommate.  
How he, a med student, got stuck with a photography student in the first place baffled him. A freshman nonetheless. It wasn’t that Law had anything against freshmen… He just had a few things against the kid.  
To list a few:  
1)He couldn’t pronounce his last name and refused to call him by his first.  
2)He was hyperactive and bouncy and if Law didn’t know that being made of rubber was physically impossible for a human being then he would swear this kid was.  
3)He had no sense of personal space whatsoever.  
4)He never. Shut. Up.  
And he’d only known the kid for about three hours.  
“So, Trafal-Guy,” He began, hoisting himself up onto Law’s bed. “How old are you exactly? You don’t look too much older than me but then again you aren’t a freshman so who knows?”  
The dark haired med student restrained the urge to punch the other in the face and concentrated on folding up his shirts into his chest of drawers. “Twenty six. I took my basics and pre-med classes at Mariejois University then transferred here. That’s why I'm not a freshman. And I will not tell you again. My name is Trafalgar Law. Please just call me Law.” he gave the younger man a stern look meant to get him to behave, but instead just made him break out into a huge grin.  
“Nah, I like Traffy better.” Law rolled his eyes at the new nickname. Luffy was silent for a few seconds, his face twisting into one of concentration. “HEY!” He grinned again. “You’re only six years older than me! That’s not much at all!” Law huffed and Luffy found another topic to shout about. “You’re going to be a doctor?”  
“Yes.” Law confirmed, zipping up the suitcase and shoving it under his bed, which Luffy had not removed himself from. This answer was apparently the correct one.  
“That’s so cool!” he shouted startling the med student. “What kind of doctor? A stomach flu doctor? A hospital doctor? An arm doctor? A hair doctor?”  
“Luffy what the hell is a hair doctor?” The elder of the two stopped the other mid sentence before more half-assed answers came pouring out.  
“I dunno.” the photography student shrugged “I was just guessing. And you didn’t answer my question!” he crossed his arms and pouted his face much like a child would. Jesus Chri- how was he twenty years old.  
“Cardiovascular surgeon.” he answered, hanging up a jacket in the closet. Glancing over at Luffy he saw the confused look plastered on the guy’s face. In fear of Luffy hurting himself from thinking too hard he decided to dumb down the title for the dumbass. “Heart surgeon.”  
“Ohhhhhhh…” Luffy began, his head nodding in understanding before abruptly stopping. “Hey, Torao?” Another damn name. “What’s a surgeon do exactly…?”  
Are you fucking kiddi- “They cut people apart and screw around with their insides.” he snapped hoping to frighten the imbecile away. “Are there any pills you forgot to take this morning?” He was met again with Luffy’s broad grin and a laugh.  
“You’re pretty funny, Torao.” he said, still grinning that stupid grin of his. “I think I like that one… Torao. What do you think?” he looked up to find Law sliding his arms through a jacket. “Where’re you going?”  
“The hospital.” He announced, grabbing his wallet and keys. Maybe Penguin and Shachi could take his mind off the annoying brat. It was their fault he had to deal with him. They convinced him to take the intern position at the hospital and switch schools.  
“Can I come?”  
“No.”  
“Awh come on Traffy!”  
“That’s not my name.”  
With that said, he shut the door in Luffy’s face and booked it down the hall hoping he wouldn’t follow.  
Meanwhile Luffy stood behind the closed door biting his lower lip, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “No……” he thought out loud. “Definitely Torao.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy convinces Law to take him to get coffee

The next month passed more smoothly than Law thought it would. Life with the idiotic freshman was hard but, as much as he hated to admit it, the little pest had   
grown on him. He’d caught himself smiling at Luffy’s frustration from trying to work out a math equation that he’d been studying for over an hour just two days ago. Then, he got up and left to go to Penguin’s. Because there was no way he could be growing to like the smaller man. He’d sooner die.   
Besides the growing comfort he had around the younger man, the two had worked out a something of a routine. Every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday morning, Law would wake up approximately around eight am and get a shower. Then he’d get Luffy to wake up, most of the time by throwing water on him, so he’d get his shower. While Luffy was taking his sweet ass time, Law would read a textbook or a book on strange hospital cases. Then Luffy would grab his backpack and camera and bounce around until Law grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out the door. Law would drop Luffy off at his first class of the day and Law would go to his and then go work at the hospital. However, Luffy insisted on making a little detour.  
At first Law refused. No. No way. That bull in a china closet did not need any more sugar. But after a few days of persistent whining he’d given in and pulled into the Grandbucks. Luffy would always be out of his seatbelt and half way out the car door before the surgeon even parked the car. If someone had that much energy at nine thirty in the morning surely they wouldn’t need any caffeine right? Wrong. Each morning Luffy would beg to go and each morning Law would give in. Only, he didn’t call it giving in. It was more of a way to make Luffy shut up.   
Law would stand in line with him and make sure he didn’t stir up any trouble with the other college kids who didn’t have half the energy the photography student had. ‘They’re the ones who need this overpriced shit, not you’ Law’d think as he half glared at the smaller man in front of him. Luffy would just grin that stupid grin of his and ask him what he was going to order.  
Normally Law would refuse to buy anything. He didn’t want to purchase anything so shitty for an even shittier price. Even if Luffy was paying. But this particular morning called for coffee no matter how shitty and overpriced it was. So after Luffy gave his order and went to choose some bad pastry, Law proceeded to order something off the menu. He was too tired to really know what he was ordering he just rambled off something that was written up there. "You usually don't order anything, Law." The barista that Law had come to know as Usopp commented. "What makes today any different?"   
"I'm just really tired." He replied, glancing over at the one who's kept him up all night.   
"Ohhhhh." Usopp followed the elder's line of sight to the younger and gave a grin. "That's why."   
Law saw his mouth turn up into a sly grin and scowled. "It's not like that." He growled out.   
"Sure. Sure. Anyway you made a good choice considering all that's on that menu." He said as he waited for Luffy to come back with a pastry.   
"Yeah I guess." None of it sounded like coffee anyway. But caffeine was caffeine.   
"That'll be twelve belli and sixty five cents." Usopp said. Luffy dug the money out of his wallet and handed it over before eagerly going to wait at the drink counter. Law stood at the counter and talked to Usopp about his art while he waited for Luffy to return with their drinks. After he did, he gave a polite goodbye to the barista and left, holding the door open for his hyper roommate.   
Pulling out his keys to unlock his car he heard a plastic crash and a large gasp from behind him. Tiredly, he turned around knowing he was probably better off just going to the car. And, as usual, he was right. There Luffy was, on his hands and knees, tears welling up in his eyes, his large coffee in a large puddle. “Why.” he said, looking up at the older man. “Why do bad things happen to good people.”  
“Luffy,” he sighed. “You just split the coffee, stop crying you’re acting like a fucking idiot.” He glanced around at the other tired college students amused faces and for some reason he felt a huge amount of anger well up in his chest. They weren’t allowed to laugh at Luffy and his stupid antics. They weren’t allowed to make fun of him. “Back the fuck up and go buy your stupid fucking caffeine.” he growled at the onlookers. Then he grabbed Luffy by the arm and dragged him up and back to the car throwing him in the passenger seat and then sliding into his own. He threw the car in reverse and tore out of the parking lot.   
Luffy was being too silent for…..well….himself. Law sighed and took his own coffee out of the cup holder and help it out to the younger man. “Here,” he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the red light. “Take it.” If giving him the coffee would make Luffy more like himself then coffee he would get. Law just couldn't stand the silence he was giving him.   
“Really?” Luffy asked, turning to look at him.   
“Yeah, just fucking take it already.” Law huffed. To be fair Luffy had paid good money for this stuff and he didn't even get to drink his.   
"Thank you, Torao! You're the best!" The freshman grabbed the cup and gave him another one of those damn grins.   
"Yeah, sure, whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy loses his card key and borrows Law's......and then loses it too

Luffy had taken his card key this morning. Luffy had promised to give it back. Luffy had skirted around the issue of the card key a few minutes ago. Luffy had lost the card key.   
"Damn it Luffy!" Law threw his bag on the ground and sat next to it. He knew giving the freshman the key was a bad idea but no he just had to have a little faith in him.   
"Don't get mad at me!" Luffy frowned and sat next to him. Law, quite frankly feeling pissed off at the younger man, gave a hard shove and sent the idiot rolling away from him. "What was that for!?" He exclaimed, frowning more.   
"I'm pissed off at you, don't sit near me." He responded with a bitter tone. Well, more bitter than usual.   
"I'm sorry I lost the key card okay!" Luffy huffed and crossed his arms. "But there's nothing I can do about it now!"   
"Whatever." Truly, Law wasn't that mad at him. He just felt like he should be. The idiot had lost the only thing that could get them into the room. "Where's yours?" He asked. "Didn't you say it was in your bag at Zoro's?"  
"It's in the room...." Luffy bit his lower lip. "I dropped it off on the way to my second class."  
Law closed his eyes in other to keep from strangling him. "I guess we're stuck here until the RA gets back." He didn't hear Luffy move or sit down. If he was lucky, maybe Luffy walked away and went to Zoro's or something.   
Without warning he felt something cold and hard touch his face. "The fuck-?" His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at the source only to get poked again.  
The source was, in fact, Luffy who had a paper clip stuck on the end of his finger who decided poking the surgeon was a good idea. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Making time pass faster." Luffy replied, poking him again, this time on the bridge of his nose. "You should try it." He grinned and moved to poke him again.   
Law wasn't going to poke Luffy in the face with a damn paper clip that's for sure. But he could ruin the game for him. When the photography student moved to poke him again he stuck his tongue out so the clip hit that instead of its intended target. Luffy recoiled his arm fast and let out a high whining sound.   
The sight was one of the most ridiculous Law had seen and an unexpected laugh erupted from him. Luffy immediately looked up in confusion. "What's so funny?" He asked while trying to remove the paper clip without touching the contaminated part in which only made Law laugh harder.   
"Nothing, it's nothing." He said all while laughing.   
"No really what's so funny you're actually laughing you've never done that!" Luffy commented. Law paused and curled his eyebrows in. When's the last time he'd genuinely laughed at something? He didn't remember but it felt good.   
"You're right." He said. "Anyway I guess it's because of you. You were funny." He said, leaning back against the wall.  
"I was funny?" He asked, pointing to himself.   
"Yup." Law confirmed. 'And cute' a voice whispered in the back of his mind. The comment the voice made was so abrupt it made Law choke on the air he was breathing in at the time.   
"You okay?" Luffy asked, leaning forward in concern, placing a hand on the surgeon's shoulder.. 'No stop that go away I'm fine' Law thought while he coughed up his left lung. 'Don't look at me with those eyes stop it.'   
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in a hoarse voice. "I'm good. Get off."   
He did not like Luffy. No way. No.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami and Usopp help Law realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out how to keep the italicizes and/or bold words so when Law's thinking or anything in this chapter it's a bit confusing. (I'm uploading on mobile bc my laptop is old as fuck [and my parents are homophobic anime haters so if they caught me I'd be dead] so just bear with me)

By now another month had passed.   
Luffy had expanded the surgeon's friend circle by eleven and they met every Friday night to hang out at a selected group member's place. The group consisted of Zoro and Sanji: a physical therapy student and a chef. They lived together in one of the junior dorms and currently had been dating for a year and a half. Robin and Franky: the archeologist professor and the wood/metal shop technician who had been married for two years. Ace and Marco: Luffy's older brother and his boyfriend. Ace was currently working with Marco in a semi-popular tattoo shop downtown, so they lived in the apartments close to campus. Brooke: an old friend who gave lessons for all the instruments one could think of in the music college. Nami and Vivi: two good friends of Luffy's from high school. Usopp: the barista and art student. And Chopper: the young pre-med student whom Law had taken a liking too. Luffy had made him come along one night and since then, he'd never missed. He had also taken to hanging around Zoro, Sanji, and Ace in the middle of the day and often met them for lunch. For a while all he had were Penguin and Shachi and the hospital staff to talk to. Now he had eleven more people he felt comfortable talking to. He had Luffy to thank for these new friends.   
But Law's college days were coming to a close and soon he'd be out of the dorms and working at the hospital full time. There'd be a few missed Friday's and he wouldn't see them as much as he did now. He wouldn't have to act as Luffy's personal alarm clock and chauffeur. He wouldn't have to help him with his algebra or biology. All the things Law constantly complained about he now realized he'd miss a lot. Why? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it.   
The morning started off as any Monday morning would. He got up, did his thing and then got Luffy up, who followed suit. After getting Luffy into the car he set off for Grandbucks where he had his morning chat with Usopp and now Nami, who'd begun working there as a way to earn more cash for her expensive taste in everything. They'd worked out a schedule where Law and Luffy would spend about thirty minutes there every morning. Luffy didn't complain about getting up earlier if it meant getting coffee.   
Law leaned on the counter Nami and Usopp were working and watched Luffy. A small smile became acquainted with his lips as he watched the normally hyper young man interact with a small child who'd found his camera fascinating  
"You should ask him out." Nami smiled and handed Law a straw for his water.   
"What?" He responded, raising an eyebrow. He was not starting this again. No. He did not like that idiot in a friendship way much less a romantic one. However, the two baristas could see the small blush that gave him away and grinned slyly at each other.   
"You really should, it's been like, what, four months now since you two started coming here? It's getting a bit old watching you look at him like that." Usopp said, mixing a drink for another customer. "You don't want anyone else snatching him up."   
Nami nodded. "And especially when you leave in the spring!" She pointed out. "What happens when you're not there all the time for him? What happens when he gets a new roommate and they realize what a great opportunity lies in the next bed? What happens whe-" Law had had enough. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about anything he'd been avoiding thinking about. It would only piss him off.  
"Shut up just....just shut up." He glared at the two behind the counter. "I don't like him I never liked him there's no way-" while speaking he turned his head to look for the younger man to prove to himself that he didn't like what he saw and when he did he wished he hadn't. Luffy was now sitting beside the smaller boy showing him his camera. The small child looked at each photograph in awe and Luffy proudly told each picture's story; where he'd taken it, what he'd taken it for, ext. He looked so passionate about the pictures, so soft and gentile and everything Law was not and He realized just why he'd miss college so much. He'd miss Luffy. "-shit, I like him."   
"I can hear the bells!" Nami squealed, clasping her hands together and leaning her head on them.  
"Can I be your best man, buddy?" Usopp laughed, holding up an empty cup as a toast.   
"I don't have time for your shit what do I do?" He asked them, his brain thinking in several different directions. "No, what am I saying I don't need your help I'm going to forget about this whole thing."   
"No!" The redhead practically shouted. "Nonono! You have to tell him! If you don't he'll never know!"   
"That's the whole point!" Law hissed back.   
"But what if he likes you back?" Usopp said with his arms crossed over the counter. "What if he does but he's too shy to tell you?"  
"Too many what if's." Law shook his head. "I can't....I mean....I just can't." There was so many things Law could think of that would stop him from ever dating anyone. Gender wasn't a problem, he'd known he was bisexual for a while now, but it was the relationship part that, for lack of better words, frightened him. He'd not had a great experience with his last one. In fact it's one of the reasons he'd left Mariejois.   
'But think about it' the voice Law'd come to hate over the past few weeks whispered. 'Luffy's nothing like Kidd. In fact he's the complete opposite. Plus he's really cute. Imagine-' no.  
"Fine, think whatever you want to but I'm calling the whole group and telling them you finally saw the light. And I’m fining you two hundred Beli for being such an idiot." Nami huffed. "Also you should talk to Zoro, Sanji and Ace. Either of them could really help you here."   
Law rolled his eyes and took a sip of water. No. This couldn't be happening. But it was. This was awful but for some reason it made him feel happy and warm and all the feelings he normally tried to avoid. In fact Luffy in general made him feel happy and warm despite all the headaches and migraines he caused him. Had he really liked the photographer for that long? God he was such a fucking idiot. He'd thought about it a few times but just drowned them in medical books. 'I told you.' Shut the fuck up.  
"You're going to be late if you don't leave soon." Usopp reminded him nodding his head at the clock and dragging him out of his thoughts.   
"Fuck." Law shoved the water cup at the two and walked away towards Luffy. "Come on we've gotta go. You're going to be late."   
"Okay Torao just let me tell him goodbye." The younger smiled up at the other resulting in Law having to clench his teeth to avoid smiling back. " I have to go, but if you're here any other day I can show you more okay?" Luffy had a tone with this child Law had never heard him take on. In a way Law was impressed. "See ya later, bean sprout!" Law blew air out of his nose at the ridiculous nickname before walking to the door and holding it open for his roommate. He definitely did not watch the way Luffy said goodbye to the small child and ruffled his hair or the way his body moved as he stood up and walked over to him. "Come on, hustle." He said just wishing he'd get the hell out of there. Wanting to drop Luffy off and be alone with his thoughts. Maybe he would talk to Zoro. Or Ace. He was Luffy's brother after all.   
"Bye, Law! Remember what I said!" Nami called out while Usopp snickered. Law showed them a tattooed middle finger and shut the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law helps Luffy with biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again forgive me for not being able to italicizes or bold I'll try and have it fixed by the next time I update which should be sometime this week

Living with Luffy was hard. But he did it.   
Liking Luffy was hard. But he did it.   
Keeping it a secret from Luffy was hard. But he did it.   
Helping Luffy with his homework....was hard.   
"I don't get it I just don't get it!" Luffy's exasperated moan filled the small dorm. He sat at the desk at the end of his bed with the book flung onto the floor and his head on the desk. Law, who was sitting Katy-corner on his bed leaning on the wall, looked up from his book and smiled at him.   
"Biology again?" He asked. Luffy nodded, his head still face down on the desk. Law closed his book and slid off the bed, pulling his desk's chair over to Luffy's. He snatched up the book as he walked by it and set it on the desk. "Okay what is it this time?"  
"Krebs Cycle." He mumbled, leaning his head sideways to look up at the older man. "Help me?" He asked, sticking out his bottom lip.   
'Fuck your and your lip' Law thought as he turned to look at the textbook. 'Just stop.....being you.' And as much as he liked to see him struggle he knew if he didn't help him he'd fail. Plus the Krebs Cycle would be relatively easy to teach him. "Sure."   
"Thank you, Torao! You're the best!" Luffy straightened up in his chair and flung his arms around Law causing the surgeon to break out into a rosy blush.  
'He called you the best.' The childish voice said. 'That's because I AM the fucking best.' He thought back.   
"Okay so where were you when you left off?" Law cleared his throat after Liffy had detached himself.   
"I dunno." He grabbed some of his notes off the table. "Here I guess." He handed the paper over to Law who took one look at it and tossed it back on the table.   
"What kind of notes are those?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat.  
"Some I found online." Luffy shrugged.   
"Luffy you have to use the textbook that's why is here." Law said, feeling slightly hurt.   
“But I hate looking through it, it's so boooooooriiing.” he groaned.   
“But that’s the adventure of it all!” Law frowned at him. “There's so much information and you could learn a lot!”   
“That’s just because you liked this class.”   
“There are few things I like in this world, Luffy,” Law sighed as he flipped to the beginning of the lesson. “That class was not one of them.”  
“Really?” Luffy’s face scrunched up into a mixture of confusion and interest. “ I thought you liked biology.”  
“I like biology, yes” Law said, grabbing a pencil and starting to draw out a diagram. “This class, however, I did not. It was pretty pointless and basic to me. I had already learned most of what the class had to offer but Mariejois wouldn’t allow me to test out.”  
“Wow, you’re really smart.” Law bit the inside of his lip to keep a small smile from creeping out.   
“Yes, I know.” He pushed the diagram over to the other man and handed him the pencil. “Okay, lets start. Can you tell me the steps?” Luffy reached for the book but Law pushed it just out of reach. “Without the book.” Luffy pursed his lips and looked down in silence for a few moments before shaking his head ‘no’. Law closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. “Jesus, Luffy.” he slowly opened his eyes and looked Luffy straight in the eyes. “Condensation, isomerisation, dehydrogenation, decarboxylation, oxidative decarboxylation, substrate level ATP/GTP synthesis, dehydrogenatl, hydration and dehydrogenation of malate.”  
“What.” Luffy asked. Law rubbed his face hard with the palms of his hands. This was going to be a long night.  
It was after two in the morning before he’d finally got Luffy to understand the lesson and Law felt god damn proud. Tired but proud. Both of them crawled into their beds and Law switched off the light and it was quiet.  
“What else?” Asked Luffy from his side of the room.   
“What do you mean?” Law countered, not understanding what the photography student was getting at.  
“You said there were a few things in this world that you liked.” He said, his voice swallowed by the darkness and tension in the room. He was only a few feet from him and Law felt like Luffy’s voice was coming from the other side of the grand canyon while he stood on the other. “What else?”  
Law’s heart rate was increasing steadily and he took a deep breath and sat up. “I like my job. I like this city. I like my friends.” he hoped those answers would satisfy the other and they could just go to sleep.   
“There’s got to be more than that.” Luffy said. Law could hear the sheets move as Luffy sat up. “Come on, Torao, tell me.” It was pitch black but he could feel Luffy’s persistent stare as if he could see him.  
“I like…..well…..” Law could feel Luffy getting impatient. “I like you.”   
“...” Luffy didn’t make any noise for a moment, not any sound or movement. “How much?” he asked.   
“A lot.” The surgeon answered honestly. Shit this was happening right here and now. Shit shit shit fucking shit. Then he heard Luffy side off his bed and felt him jump up onto his. Fuck. This was bad. Luffy would never talk to him again, he’d avoid him like the plague, never ask for a ride again, never ask for help on homework, never-  
“That’s good.” Luffy said. By the sound of his voice Law could tell that he was sitting directly in front of him.   
“How.” He said, his voice low. “How is this good, Luffy.”  
“Because I like you too.”


	6. Hum Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy relax in their dorm after thanksgiving with friends. Law asks Luffy a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with the chapters from last update but I'm not so sure about these. Like they have potential I'm just not sure if it's all there. But I'm going with it anyway. Also because my Editor says they're good and I trust her.   
> I've sat down and planned out my next few courses of action for this fic and as I was doing so I realized that while I was going chronologically I missed a few events so I'll be trying to fix those in the upcoming chapters. Just in case you're wondering, right now in this first chapter they're at thanksgiving. The second one today they'll be around the beginning of December....perhaps the 10th-12th. Somewhere around there. (Which means in two weeks you all get Christmas and New Years chapters ^-^) But anyway yeah I'll try and fix that.   
> And now a word from our editor: Always remember you're unique. Just like everyone else.

It had been about three weeks since Law had confessed how he felt to Luffy and vice versa. At first they didn’t really know how to function as a couple. Should they hold hands? Should they not? What was appropriate in public, what they could do on friday nights that wouldn’t end in a chorus of ‘Awwwwwwww’ from the rest of the friends, namely from Nami, Ace, Brook, and Chopper.   
However they'd found their comfort zone by around the sixth day. Hand holding, hugs, and maybe quick pecks on the cheek in public and with the group. But to avoid calling attention to themselves they saved the more obvious couple stuff for their dorm. Luffy was more of the touchy-feely type and always took the chance to grab ahold of Law’s hand and intertwine their fingers. Law deduced that it was a sort of security for Luffy, something to make sure that this whole thing was actually real, that they were both really together.   
Luffy would crawl into Law’s bed most nights, and they’d watch a movie or some tv show that was on until either of them fell asleep. Luffy was the one to fall asleep first most of the time. Tv just didn’t hold his attention well.   
Most of the time he didn’t even watch the tv. He watched Law. Law didn’t realize it but he was one of those people whose expressions would change as the emotion of the film did. If Luffy brought it up he would deny it. For someone who didn’t show much emotion in the real world, he sure did when it came to the fictional one.   
One other thing Luffy liked about watching tv with Law was his reactions to medical dramas. He'd always mumble under his breath when something wasn't right. "Bullshit." he'd say or "if they actually did that in real life that man would be dead." and it was, in Luffy's opinion, more entertaining than actually watching the show. Sometimes he'd ask the doctor to explain what he would do if he were treating the man and that would spark explanations long into the night. Luffy didn't understand a bit of it but he enjoyed hearing the passion in Law's voice.   
They'd just gotten back to the dorms from a thanksgiving get together at Sanji and Zoro's. Since none of them could really get back to their families, they'd decided to take advantage of Sanji's cooking skills and had a great time. It was quite an experience for Law. Thanksgiving wasn't really something his family could pull together well. Corazon tried his best but the stupid bird man and the rest of the 'family' always found some way to fuck it up. Needless to say, Law hadn't been looking forward to it, but in the end he'd really enjoyed himself.   
"What do you want to do?" Law asked, walking out of the shower and reaching over to get a pair of boxers and some clothes.   
Luffy, having never seen him without a  
shirt on, much less in a towel, didn't answer. "What are you staring at?"   
"I've never seen all your tattoos before." He said thoughtfully. "They're really cool. I like them." He sat up and turned Law’s body around to see the one on his back. "I like this one the best."  
"Thanks." Law half smiled. He grabbed his clothes and moved back into the bathroom to change before coming back out and laying next to Luffy on his bed. "Designed them myself in high school."  
"So you're smart and talented." Luffy laughed. "See this is why I like you so much."   
"Would you still like me if I wasn't smart?" Law asked, turning his head to face him.   
"Of course, dummy." Luffy responded giving him a quick kiss. "I'd still like you even if you were the stupidest guy on the entire planet."  
"Considering that position is already filled by you, I think I'm good." Law laughed at Luffy's face which twisted up into a mixture of hurt and confusion. "I'm just kidding, don't worry. If either of us were the stupidest guy on the planet I doubt we'd be in college."  
Luffy yawned, curled up closer to Law, who wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders to bring him closer and rested his chin at the top of his head.   
"Pssst." Luffy whispered.   
"What?" Law whispered back.   
"I have a crush on you." Luffy laughed quietly and Law full on grinned and pulled Luffy even closer.   
"Me too." He said.   
Law was going to miss this, having Luffy here with him all the time. But what if he didn’t have to be separated? "Hey Luffy?" He got a hummed response from the man in his arms. "When I graduate and get an apartment," he started. "Do you want to come live with me? I could drive you to class still since it’s early but you’d have to find a way back home."   
"We'd still get coffee in the morning?" He asked.   
"We'd still get coffee in the morning." Law confirmed, a small smile on his face.  
"Of course!" Luffy looked up and grinned a sleepy version of his stupid grin. "I wouldn't want any other roommate anyway."   
"I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm posting from my phone so until I get time to go fix the italicized words it's gonna be a bit messy. Sorry >.


	7. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day and Law enlists Ace, Zoro and Sanji to help. (Zosan moment included free of charge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editors note: ;)

Graduation came and went. In Law's opinion it was sort of stupid. He didn't see the point in dressing up in a gown that made everyone look like blue marshmallows and caps that never fit quite right. He just wanted his doctorate's. But it was Luffy and Ace who'd forced him to go. Shachi's constant pestering didn't help either. Luffy brought his camera and took lots of pictures of him in the outfit. The group of friends he'd formed sat and watched him walk the stage for his diploma.   
Everything was just fun and happy.  
And then came moving day.   
He'd enlisted Zoro, Sanji, and Ace to help get his and Luffy's stuff moved into the apartment they had picked out. It was in the same apartment complex as Ace so Luffy was happy about that.   
He'd expected it to go smoothly. Pack up the shit. Transport the shit. Unpack the shit.   
Oh, how he was wrong.   
First of all, Luffy had so much stuff. Why he needed it? Only God knew. But there was a lot.   
"Why don't you go through this?" Law suggested as he looked at Luffy's several boxes compared to the two that belonged to him. "Get rid of a few things."  
"No way." Luffy responded with his arms crossed over his chest. "I need all of this."  
"Lu, come on." The doctor persisted. "We'll get more things when we go shopping later. Out with the old, in with the new."   
"Nope!" Luffy shook his head. "I don't want to so I'm not going to. I like my stuff." And Law knew there was no getting past it. The four boxes were going with them to the apartment.   
And if Luffy's clutter was the worst thing that happened, Law could live with it. But the fun didn't stop at hoarding.   
Zoro couldn't tell his right from his left.   
"I said the left, idiot, the left!" Sanji huffed as he lifted one end of the box and tried to carry it through the door. He'd gotten stuck on the backwards facing end and it was his job to guide his boyfriend out the door without damaging any of the cargo.   
"I am going left!" The physical therapist grunted as he proceeded to go the opposite direction of left, ramming the poor cook into the door frame again.   
"Damnit Marimo that's not the left!" Sanji yelled over the top of the box.   
"Then why don't you tell me what the left is, Curlybrow?" Zoro argued back. Law rolled his eyes while helping Ace check for any more loose items anywhere. Luffy was sitting on one of the desks laughing at the couple.   
"The opposite of the way you're going!" Sanji hissed.   
"So this way?" Zoro asked, taking a step backwards and dragging the cook forward.   
"I hate you, asshole." Sanji huffed.   
"No you don't." Zoro grinned.   
Sanji stomped on his foot.  
Ace's truck was shit.  
Due to the fact that Law's car would only hold two boxes, Ace had brought along his truck. The rest of them had rode with him.   
It broke down.   
It was cold outside and the truck broke down.   
This left the five of them in the early December snow guiding Ace's truck down the road as Law carefully towed it with his car and a cable they'd found. When they finally found a gas station they put the truck in park and went to find anyone that could help. Luffy, on the other hand, slid into the passenger seat of Law's car and shivered.   
"Cold?" Law asked, scrolling through a web app to find any nearby mechanic.   
"Y-yeah." He responded. "Feel." He took his hands and pressed them to Law's cheeks causing the elder to yell out and drop his phone in the floorboard.   
"Shit, Lu, you are cold." He said reaching down to grab the phone. "There's some gloves in the console please put them on."   
Luffy nodded, teeth chattering, and quickly tugged the cloth over his ice hands. Ace waved him over from the other side of the gas station and Law got out to see what he wanted, Luffy following suit. "We got someone. They should be here in around thirty minutes."   
"That's good." Law nodded. "How are we going to get you guys home and the boxes to the apartment?" He asked.   
"We called Usopp and he said once he got done from work he'd come help." He answered. "He gets off his shift in ten."  
"Kaya's okay if they miss their date tonight?" Luffy chimed in from Law's side where he was currently huddled against for warmth.   
"Usopp said she was fine as long as he made it up to her." Ace said smugly. Law shook his head at the obvious innuendo the tattoo artist had made. "Man, it's cold. I'm gonna go get hot chocolate for everyone." Ace said as he disappeared into the corner store.   
"I don't get it?" Luffy frowned and puffed out his cheeks.   
"Never mind Lu, it wasn't that funny to begin with." Law grinned and sat down against the wall in front of the store to wait for Ace to come back. Luffy, unhappy that his heat source had moved, sat in between law's legs and curled up into his chest. Law wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. Of course Luffy wouldn't understand. When it came to the topic or slight mention of sex he didn't expect Luffy to 'get it'. And he was perfectly fine with that.   
"Mmkay." He hummed rubbing his gloved hands together. "My hands are still cold." He huffed.   
"Here," Law tugged the gloves off and took Luffy's ice cube hands in his. He brought Luffy's hands up to his mouth and he exhaled to try and defrost the photographer's poor fingers. He then wrapped them in his own and re wrapped his arms around Luffy to where the younger's hands were in between the two.   
"Your hands are big." Luffy commented, grinning up at him. Now that he thought about it they were. He'd never really noticed it but his hands dwarfed Luffy's, his tattooed fingers curling around Luffy's own average sized ones.   
"Well you're short so it only serves to say your hands would be too." He teased.   
"I am not short." Luffy huffed and hid his face in the inside of Law's coat shielding himself from the wind. "I'm just not as tall as you."  
"Or anyone else on the planet." Law smirked when Luffy made a noise of protest.   
They sat like that for a while until Ace brought them the hot chocolate and then they went back to the car. Law almost wished Ace hadn't come back with it. He liked it when Luffy was curled up next to him. Even if it was cold.   
But all good things had to have their end.   
After the mechanic and Usopp arrived they made their way back to the apartments.   
Unloading the boxes went just as well as loading them did but they got it all finished just after ten without any casualties. Usopp took Zoro and Sanji home while Ace hung around the apartment a bit.   
"So," the tattoo artist began when Luffy was out of the room unpacking one of his boxes. "How're things with Lu?"  
"Fine." Law responded. They were going fine. There were zero problems.   
"Just fine?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Is....this a trick question?" The doctor asked. Although Ace was his friend he was also Luffy's brother so he didn't want to fuck up an answer and have him on his bad side.   
"Nah, I'm just trying to figure out where you two are in the relationship." Ace laughed.   
"Oh." Law shrugged. "We're not that deep into it yet."   
"How deep have you gone?" Ace smirked.   
Law glared at him. "Stop making everything sexual."   
"You're no fun." Law just shrugged again.   
"Well, just take care of him. Okay?" Ace said, looking towards the room Luffy was in. "You know I worry about him."  
"Don't we all." Law commented, earning a snort from the other.   
"Every second of the day." Then, Luffy came back out of the room and grabbed a juice box out of the refrigerator while they were finalizing the lease. Then he proceed to struggle with the straw. Law raised an eyebrow and moved to help him. "Such a pain." He muttered as Luffy happily took the now complete juice box and grinned at him. Law just grinned back and ruffled his hair.   
Ace smiled at the reaction. He wouldn't have to worry about his little brother as much with this one watching out for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I'll see you in two weeks with some Christmas fluff and shit like that! As always review bc that's really helpful and if you see anything my editor or I missed or something you think I could improve let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here for Law and Luffy and Law still needs to buy gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay it's update time!  
> My life has been really hectic lately so these chapters were hastily written and may seem choppy.  
> Anywho, IT'S CHRISTMAS!  
> Not yet July but Christmas in June works too, right?  
> I just didn't want to skip all the way over it. I like chronological orders.  
> I have no clue how to ice skate so please excuse my ignorance at the end of the first chapter~  
> I don't have much to say (what a surprise) 
> 
> And now a word from our editor: Spoiler: There isn't an editor. I (the author) invented "the editor" to make it seem like I actually have friends!

Chapter 8:

    Oh Christmas time. When the air is crisp and the population is merry and all is right in the world.

    Bullshit.

    First of all the air wasn't crisp. The air was fucking colder than the ninth circle of hell. Literally just as cold as Dante described it. The wind was relentless, the snow fell in sheets, the car would never defrost and the roads were always a mess. Driving to work was Law's own personal circle. Luffy was the lucky one, getting to stay home since school was out for the rest of the year.

   Second. The population was anything but merry. People were fucking rude this time of year, especially at the hospital. Law began to look forward to moments where his stubborn patients and their family members gave him an opportunity to return hostility without the risk of getting in trouble.

    Thirdly, all was not right with the world. There were still people in the hospital waiting for transplants Law couldn't perform because not enough people had died to provide that organ yet. There were still people out getting mugged for their holiday shopping bags. It was insane. Nothing was right with this world.

    But maybe he was just bitter.

    Probably just bitter.

    Anything to deal with holidays or celebrations was automatically banned from Law's calendar. Doflamingo and the 'family' had ruined that for him forever.

As with thanksgiving, Corazon tried to celebrate and make Law's life a little better, but most of his efforts had gone to waste. He hardly remembered holidays with his mother, father, and Lamie. In the end Law had just learned to despise them all.

    But Luffy was in his life now. He'd dragged Law to a Halloween party a few months ago hosted by Nami and Vivi. Luffy had been a pirate while Law just dressed up in his doctor's coat and carried a sword, dubbing himself the surgeon of death. To his surprise he actually liked it. A holiday about candy and frightening things. He'd had a blast scaring kids away from the door, until Nami had caught him and given him the biggest scolding of his life. "Luffy he's so mean how can you stand him?" She'd teased. Luffy just smiled and hung on his arm and responded with "because I do!".

    Thanksgiving was an event and now he'd been invited to Luffy's family's Christmas. He hadn't really known how to respond. Christmas with Luffy's _family_? Like his _whole family_? He began to feel a little nauseous as he remembered his acceptance of the invitation. He liked Luffy a whole lot and he'd do anything for him but the only one he'd ever met was Ace.. And sometimes the two of them were too much to handle. A whole clan of them......... _shit_.

    And then came the whole process of buying gifts. He'd just got on the payroll as a full time surgeon and while he was receiving good pay as a part time assistant; he didn't feel it necessary to blow most of his savings on holiday gifts. But it had to be done.

    "I need to go shopping." He announced to Luffy on the afternoon of the 20th. They were leaving for a few towns over with Ace and Marco the next day.

    "Christmas gift shopping?" Luffy asked eagerly from where he scrolling through a website at the desk.

    "Unfortunately." He groaned, closing his book and standing up from the couch and stretching.

    "A little late for that don't you think?" Luffy laughed.

    "Yeah I know. I suck." Law glared at him. He'd probably done all his shopping online.

    "Can I come?" Luffy asked, turning around in his desk chair to look at him.

      "I guess you could come with me." Law mused. "If you behave that is."

    "I can behave!" He sat up in the chair so violently it tipped over and he fell backwards.

    "I'm not so sure about that." Law snorted.

    "That," Luffy stood and gestured to the chair. "That wasn't my fault."

    "Then I suppose it was the chair's fault then?" Law grinned at the whole situation. It was completely absurd that Luffy would think for a second that he would buy any other story than 'I fell out of the chair'.

    "Yes it was." He nodded and then raced to the front closet to get his coat. "Hurry up lets go!"

    "Funny," Law mused as he grabbed his own coat from off the back of a chair. "That's usually my line."

    "Because usually I don't want to come!" Luffy huffed from his spot by the door. "Now come on!"

    "Why do you want to go gift shopping with me so badly?" The doctor asked bemusedly.

    "Because I love Christmas! Everything about it!" The younger exclaimed in true Luffy fashion.

    "Oh really?" Law grabbed his keys and wallet and followed the bouncing ray of light out the door and locked it behind them. "What's your favorite part about it?"

    "Oh man." Luffy frowned. "I'm not sure. I don't think I have a favorite."

    "Wow that's a first." Law raised his eyebrows feigning shock.

    "Wait....food. I love the food." Luffy said as he hopped down the stairs.

    "Oooof course you do." Law commented as he walked behind him, hand on the rail so he wouldn't slip on the ice forming on the steps. He kept a watchful eye on his bouncing boyfriend to make sure he didn't fall and crack his head open.

    "Woah!" As if on cue, Luffy slipped. Law raced foreword to catch him but ended up tripping himself and falling on the landing of the second floor under said boyfriend. "Thanks for catching me." Luffy grinned.

    "No problem." Law huffed. "Now get off."

    After safely arriving at the car and waiting eight years for the car to defrost enough to move,

the pair finally set off.

    "So where are we going first?" Luffy asked, eagerly looking out the window.

    "I was thinking window shopping in the mall." Law mused. "Just see what catches our eye."

    "Who all do you still have to buy for?" The younger asked.

    "Um, Ace, Marco, Nami, Vivi, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Kaya, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Shachi, and Penguin. And also something for your family." He responded wondering how the hell he was going to do it all in a few hours.

    "That's everyone!" Luffy exclaimed.

    "I know."

    "You haven't done any shopping?"

    "No."

    "Man, I'm glad I'm not you." Luffy laughed.

    "Shut up."

    They continued like this all the way to the mall and through the door, Luffy teasing Law about not buying gifts in an appropriate time slot and Law scowling in embarrassment.

    Let the shopping begin.

    They found stuff for the majority of the small army they were shopping for in the first two hours but there were still about two people they hadn't found anything for.

    "What about this book for Robin?" Luffy asked holding up a book on ancient wars.

    "She's already got that one." Law shook his head. "But you're on the right track. Is there anything there about ancient mysteries?"

    "Ummmm.........YES!" Luffy beamed as he dug up a book from the box.

    "Good job!" Law praised and took the book from him. "Now all we have left is...Zoro." He paid for it and they continued walking hand in hand to find something the green haired guy would want.

    "What about a sword polishing kit?" Law asked as he peered into a shop window.

    "Nah, he's got tons of them." Luffy shook his head.

    "Weights?"

    "Nope."

    "Well shit."

    He was beginning to think that there was no hope for finding the guy a gift when Luffy suddenly got an idea.

    "Gift card!" He stated.

    "To where?" Law asked.

    "That one fitness store on the first floor!" Luffy balled up his fists and placed them on his hips and smiled like he'd cured the common cold.

    "Lifesaver." Law breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him down the escalator to the first floor.

    He left Luffy outside on a bench while he went to get the gift card. While he felt bad for getting one of his friends a piece of plastic, he also just didn't care. He didn't think Zoro would care either.

    "Alright Lu, let's-" he looked around for the photographer for a moment before he finally saw him leaning over a railing. "There you are. What are you doing? The mall closes in like forty five minutes."

    "Can we?" Luffy asked pointing down at the railing. Law looked towards where he was pointing and saw that there was a small ice rink. Not many people were there due to the fact it was late.

    "Do you know how to ice skate?" He asked. He, in fact, did not. And with the situation at hand he really needed to get home and wrap all the things he'd just scrambled to buy. But if Luffy wanted too......

    "Yeah!" The younger grabbed his hand and pulled him around the edge of the railing to the stairs towards entrance. "Do you?" He asked.

    "Not exactly...." He frowned. He didn't want to ice skate. Not tonight.

    "Then I'll teach you!" Luffy exclaimed. He skipped over to the counter and got two pairs of skates and a locker for their bags. "Here I'll take them you put your skates on!"

     Law made a noise of protest but, knowing he wasn't going to win, slid the skates onto his feet. He didn't even want to begin thinking of how many other people had their feet in these skates before. The whole concept was gross.

    "Law! Hurry up!" Luffy shouted from across the ice. He'd used his actual name so he probably had been shouting at him for a minute.

    "Coming!" He hobbled to the entrance to the rink and gripped the railing tightly. Hesitantly, he stepped over the threshold from tile to ice and regretted all his life's decisions.

    "Haha Torao look at you!" Luffy laughed as he skated by. Law, struggling with trying to stay in an upright position with his right leg moving forward and his left backward, held onto the railing and glared at the younger.

    "Shut the hell up!" He huffed and pulled himself up. Luffy continued to laugh.

    The photographer skated around the rink and did twirls and leaps. _'How the fuck...?'_ Law wondered. How did Luffy know how to do all this shit and he could only struggle on the rail?

    "Need some help?" Luffy came to a stop beside Law.

    "What I need help with is understanding how you know how to do all that." He frowned.

    "Sabo and Ace taught me!" He grinned and grabbed Law's hands and  pulled him out into the rink.

    Law's eyes widened and he panicked, stiffening his legs and begging Luffy to take him back, but the younger just laughed. "Luffy please. Please take me back I can't skate Luffy I'm going to break something and I don't trust you to drive _please Luffy_."

    "Nope you're learning to skate!" He said determinedly. "Now relax you big idiot, you aren't going to die."

    "If I break something and have to go to the hospital Shachi and Penguin aren't going to let me live it down." He moaned. Luffy gave him a look.

    "Okay. Now, you need to just imagine you're walking." Luffy told the doctor. "One foot in front of the other."

    "Like this?" Law asked, shakily lifting his foot off the ice and slowly setting it back down a few inches forward.

    "Well....sorta." Luffy grinned. "Now just... slide it instead of regular walking..." And then he let go.

    Law balanced by himself before trying to slide his feet across the ice. At first he was doing sort of okay....if okay means not falling on his ass. Then suddenly, his feet came crashing together resulting in him falling on his ass. Law looked up to see Luffy standing over him, his hand extended out to his sorry ass.

    They struggled to get Law up, he slid a bit before gaining balance. Once they were both vertical, Luffy took Law's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "It's okay, Torao. We can go now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm on my old as fuck computer now so I can put in the italics and stuff like that~
> 
> And I just realized I didn't add chapter titles for these.......


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day recap and New Year's fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editors note: just kidding, I'm totally real ;)

Christmas came and went.

    Ace, Marco, Luffy, and Law had driven out to the brother's childhood home where Law had met the whole family and then some. There was Dragon, their dad, Rouge, their mom, Garp, their grandfather, Shanks and Makino, family friends, Koala, Sabo's wife, and Sabo himself.

    At first Sabo didn't trust Law. He played the role of protective big brother perfectly and, at some points, unnerved Law. But after a while, and some convincing from the ultimate protective brother, Ace, he relaxed and acted civilized.

    Luffy had woken him up the morning of christmas by pouncing on him and yelling "GET UP GET UP COME ON TORAO CHRISTMAS LETS GO WE GOTTA GO OR ACE DAD AND SABO WILL OPEN EVERYTHING LET'S GO LAW GET YOUR ASS UP COME ON" over and over with no end until he dragged his ass out of bed. 4am in the morning but he got up.

    Only for Luffy.

    Law had sat with Marco, Koala and Makino on the couch as their counterparts eagerly opened gifts and argued over things. All four were still somewhat asleep.

    Rouge brought out some coffee for them which they graciously accepted. "The boys are a handful near the holidays." She laughed as she watched the scene. They all gave tired sounds of agreement.

    Luffy had gotten Law a few new books he'd been wanting along, with a new hat and a new stethoscope. Law smiled unwrapping it. He'd been complaining about his for a while. Luffy had apparently been listening for once.

    Law gave Luffy an entire book of coupons from their local meat market and a new lense for his camera. Luffy was ecstatic, running up to get his camera. After he'd taken about a thousand pictures Law pulled him close and said, "I have another gift for you but you'll have to wait a while before you get it." Luffy wanted to know right then and there but Law shook his head and told him he'd have to wait.

    They spent another two days there and Law became good friends with Koala and Rouge. The reason being the Monkey boys were always out doing something while Law and the girls preferred to stay indoors. He'd also spent a while talking with Shanks and Makino who told story after story about Luffy as a child. "You wouldn't believe that boy. All the things he'd say he'd do when he got older. He was hysterical!"

     When they finally got home he was exhausted. But he got up the next morning and went to work.

   "You're coming with me to Ace's New Years party right?" Luffy asked while they were at lunch the day before the party.

    "I don't see why I wouldn't." He responded.

    "Okay. I didn't know if you would be working." Luffy smiled.

    "I shouldn't be unless they call me in for overtime or something." He took a sip of coffee. "But that shouldn't happen."

    He really shouldn't say things like that.

    "Law!" Penguin knocked on his door.

    "Come in." He called from his desk.

    "Thank goodness you're still here!" He said walking in. "Head says we need another doctor on call and she chose you."

    Law stopped what he was doing and turned to face the nurse. "Tonight?" He asked.

    "No tomorrow, of course tonight!" The nurse looked annoyed.

    "Shit." He muttered. "No one else can do it?"

    "Not that I know of." Penguin frowned. "You have somewhere to be?"

    "I was supposed to go to a party with Luffy." He took his phone out of his pocket and opened it to his boyfriend's number. "Go see if there's anyone else that can take my place, I'm going to call him." And with that Penguin left.

    Law hit 'dial' and waited until the happy greeting from the photographer.

    "Hi, Torao!" Law closed his eyes and felt guilty.

    "Hey, Lu."

    "Something wrong?" His voice went from cheerful to worried in point-two seconds.

    Law took a deep breath in and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. They want me to stay tonight."

    "....really?" Luffy asked.

    "I'm so sorry Lu, I know you wanted me to be at the party and I'd love to be there too it's jus-"

    "I understand." Luffy cut him off. "It's your job and if your boss says they need you then there isn't anything you can do. It's okay."

    For some reason, Law didn't really think Luffy was okay with it. Frowning he sat back in his chair. "I'm looking around for someone who could take my place. I'll text you if I can or not."

    "Okay." Luffy said. Law felt two tons of guilt land on him.

    "Okay....I'll see you tomorrow morning."

    "Okay." It felt forced. Law hated it.

    "Love you."

    "Love you too." And then he hung up.

    Law placed the phone back in his pocket and slammed his head into the desk. He'd told Luffy he'd go. And now he had to go back on his word. Why was New Years so special again? He dug through his brain but found nothing. Why was he so useless?

    He sighed and walked out of his office and went to find Shachi. When he did the other doctor took one look at him and said "what do you need to know?"

    "How-?" Law began before Shachi held up a hand to stop him.

     "You look both distressed and like hell which usually means you don't understand something." He explained.

    "Whatever, I need to know why New Year's is important." Law said.

    "Well for one it's the beginning of a new year." Law gave him a look and he laughed. "You mean in terms of couple-y stuff?"

    The surgeon nodded.

    "Well, Captain, New Years with a significant other is pretty cool. Lots of alcohol, celebrating and the New Years kiss." He shrugged as if it was common knowledge, which it probably was.

    "New Years what now?" Law raised an eyebrow.

    "The kiss?" Law nodded again. "It's where couples countdown to the new year together and after 'one' they kiss. Sounds pretty stupid but in the moment it's exciting and special."

    "And I'll be working." Law groaned.

    "Wait you're not off tonight?" Shachi asked.

    "Nope. They put me on overtime." Law sighed. "I told Luffy I'd go with him to his brother's party and now I can't make it."

    "He disappointed?"

    "He tried to sound like he wasn't but he's shit at lying."

    "Has he ever had a partner before you?" Shachi asked.

    "No." Law's eyebrows furrowed at the question. "I don't see why that's relevant."

    "He was probably excited to have someone to spend the new years excitement with. Think about how many years he's spent watching other couples and now he _should_ have someone. But you'll be working." Law felt another two pounds of guilt.

    "I've got to get out of here and to that party." Law frowned.

    "What time does it start?" He asked.

    "Eleven."

    "Okay so two hours...." Shachi thought for a moment. "Maybe...just maybe...I can convince them to let me take the back half of your shift."

    "You'd do that for me?" Law asked.

    "Sure, Captain." He laughed. "I don't have anywhere else to be."

    "Thank you, Shachi." Law smiled. "So much."

    "No problemo. Now go and I'll let you know what they say." Law nodded and went off to continue doing paperwork.

    Around eleven Law began to lose hope. But when Shachi sauntered into the room he smiled.

    "What are you still doing here you're off the clock! Don't  you have a party to go to?" The other doctor smirked.

    "Thanks again, Shachi." He said, grabbing his coat and headed out the door.

    "Just go enjoy yourself!" Shachi called out.

    "I will!"

    If he could make it there on time.

    Usually it took him twenty minutes to get home. But as they did live in a college town and it was New Years there were a bunch of people crowding the streets.

    "Get out of the road!" He yelled. The people in his way neither heard him or cared. He glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. _Oh come on_!

    He finally made it to the apartments with ten minutes to spare. He locked his car and brushed past a few groups of people who were standing around and up to Ace's apartment. Why the hell did he live on the fourth floor?

    He checked the time on his phone before opening the door. _'Five minutes. I can make it!'_ And then he opened the door.

     _Jesus **Christ** _ how many people did Ace and Marco know? The place was packed! How was he supposed to find Luffy in an apartment full of half drunk teens and young adults?

    He pushed his way through the bodies and tried to think of where Luffy would be.

    "Law!" He heard a voice call his name and turned. "Luffy said you couldn't make it!" Sanji stood cup in hand next to Zoro against one of the walls.

    "Yeah, I found a replacement." He explained. "Speaking of Luffy, do either of you know where he is?"

    Zoro pointed to where the sliding doors led to a small balcony. "Last I saw he was out there." Law thanked him and re-entered the crowd.

    He was almost to the door when," **TEN!** " _Shit_! He was almost out of time!

    " **NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. _FIVE._** " He made it to the balcony and looked around until he spotted him looking off the end of the balcony.

     ** _"FOUR. THREE. TWO."_**

    He pushed through the few people who occupied the railing and made it to Luffy. The younger turned to see who'd approached and his eyes lit up when he realized who it was.

     _ **"ONE."**_

    Law wrapped his left arm around Luffy's back and pulled him close. "Happy New Years" he said before leaning in to kiss him.

    


	10. Lost In Shinsekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy starts up his second semester of college and law has a rough day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain where we are on this wild ride of a story~  
> Chapter 10 takes place a little after New Years. I'm going to go ahead and say around January 8th or so. Take note I'm not yet in college, (Almost but not quite) so I don't know when it usually picks up.

Today Luffy started his second semester of college.   
He didn't want to wake up that morning. He absolutely did not. He cursed the alarm when he heard it. 'Maybe if I pretend I don't hear it, it'll just go away....' He thought, grabbing his pillow and pulling it down tightly around his head.   
"Come on, Lu it's time for you to get up." Law called from the bathroom. Luffy pretended not to hear him.   
"Luffy!" Law walked out with a tie untied and draped across his shoulders. "I know you hear the alarm."  
"But I don't want to get up." He moaned. "I want to sleep in."  
"You and me both." Law muttered. "But we can't so get up."   
Luffy lifted his head up to glare at his boyfriend. "Says who?" He questioned.   
"Says time." Law answered, moving back into the bathroom. "So get up or you'll be late."  
"If I get up will you tell me what my surprise present is?"   
"No!"   
Luffy groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow.   
"You won't have time for coffee with that attitude!" The doctor called out.   
"Okay! I'm up!"   
~  
He flipped through TV stations and blinked tiredly as none of them caught his interest. News? Yawn. Historical show? Boring. Cooking show? Snore. Who wants to watch a show about food when you don't get to eat it?   
He wished Law would hurry up and get home. It was 11:30 and usually he'd have gotten home around 11. He wanted to whine about how boring the day was and frankly, Law was being inconsiderate with how late he was.   
Finally, around 12:26, Law opened the front door and laid his bag by the counter. "Sorry I'm late, Lu. There was this lady that went into emergency surgery at 10 and it took a while." He yawned.   
"Nah, it's fine. I wasn't worried." Luffy grinned and motioned for Law to join him on the couch.   
"Oh thanks, dear loving boyfriend of mine, I'm so glad you care about my wellbeing." Law's words dripping in sarcasm as he slid off his coat and sat down beside Luffy's feet.   
"I would have started worrying around one." Luffy answered honestly. "But anyway, ask me how my day was."  
"Okay. How was your day Luffy?" He asked, turning sideways to where he faced Luffy.   
"Awful!" He exclaimed. "The professor in my algebra class kept giving us problem after problem and I couldn't understand and when I tried to ask questions he said I should have been listening, which I was. And then my biology professor wouldn't let me eat chips in class. Like, how am I supposed to get food? What happened over the break to make her such a stuck up asshole?"   
Law smirked, of course he hadn't liked the day back. "Anything else?"   
"Plenty. But you look tired so I'll save it for later." He said. "What about your day?"  
Law groaned and leaned his head back. "I don't think I've ever had a more stressful day." He started. "I'm exhausted."   
"Lay down and tell me about it then." Luffy grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of him. Law was too tired to protest and honestly he liked the idea of using the younger for a pillow for once.   
"When I got there I had three appointments scheduled back to back and no break in between, Mrs. Dempsey says hello by the way, and then Shachi forgot to remind me about a meeting the board had organized earlier in the morning so I was late to that. And you already know about the emergency surgery." He sighed.   
Luffy lazily ran his hand through his hair, combing through the knots. "Sounds like you had a bad day too. Tell her I say hi the next time you see her." He commented. Law just nodded into his chest. Luffy liked quiet times with Law. As much as he liked bouncing around the place he did like to unwind and cuddle. Also, Law's hair was super soft and he liked to touch it.   
"I think you'll be able to find out what your present is soon." Law yawned. He grabbed Luffy's unoccupied hand and intertwined their fingers.   
"Really?" Luffy asked, his eyes half closed. No matter how excited he was about getting his belated present he was tired and the calming motion of running his hand through his boyfriend's hair was lulling him to sleep.   
"Mmhmmm." Law's eyes were shut. The feeling of Luffy messing with his hair having the same calming feel for him.   
"Law?" Luffy said in a yawn.   
"Yes?" Law responded.   
"I love you." The younger smiled.   
"I love you too." Law grinned.   
They stayed in that position until they both fell asleep, Luffy's hand halfway through Law's hair and their other hands intertwined and hanging of the couch. They woke up the next morning stiff and tired. But they were happy.


	11. By The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finally gets his surprise Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter takes place around January 20th or so.   
> Next update you guys get some Valentines fluff~   
> (It's going to suck just a warning to you all its going to be a very disappointing Valentine's I can already tell but I'll try my best)

It was Saturday. Law had the day off from work, Luffy didn't have classes, there were absolutely no plans to follow. Or so Luffy thought.  
Luffy woke to the sound of the shower turning on. "Why does he have to wake up so early on a Saturday?" He thought out loud to himself as he pulled the blankets off. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep now. He shuffled to the kitchen and tiredly poured himself a bowl of cereal, as per his usual Saturday morning routine. He blindly reached in the fridge for the milk, only to find none.   
“Really?" he sighed.  
He poured the dry cereal back into the box, and opted for toaster waffles with way too much syrup instead. Exhausted, he sat in front of the TV and mindlessly shoveled the waffles into his mouth while watching cartoons. This continued for a few minutes until Law came into the room, showered and already neatly dressed.  
“What are doing?” Law jeered.  
“What do you mean what am I doing? Where are you going?” Luffy questioned, visibly confused, as Law hadn’t mentioned that he had anywhere to go today.  
“C’mon, just get dressed”  
“Whyyy?”   
“Well, do you want your surprise present or not?” Law smirked.  
That was all it took for the exhaustion to drain from Luffy’s face and be replaced with sheer joy. Already standing, he crammed the rest of the waffle into his mouth in one bite and sprinted towards the bedroom.  
After dressing at a hurried rate and having to be sent back to the room for a change in clothing choice, he was ready. Luffy bounced up and down in the passenger seat, trying to work out where exactly it was they were going.“Are we going to the water park?”  
“First of all, we aren’t wearing bathing suits and second of all, it’s January.”  
“Theme park?”  
“It’s still January”  
“The aquarium!?”  
“Nope!”   
“Hawaii!  
Law shot his boyfriend an amused look. “Lu… we don’t even have suitcases packed and I have work tomorrow”  
He crossed his arms and pouted. Law knew the poor kid was stumped and he secretly enjoyed every second of it. After a few more minutes of driving, he pulled into a parking lot which contained several stores. Luffy’s eyes darted from storefront to storefront, examining each quickly.  
It clicked.  
Luffy’s eyes widened as the car came to a stop in a parking space. “No way!! Are you serious!?”  
“Anything you want.” Law knew he had made a good choice and was pretty damn proud of himself to be honest.  
“Thank you thank you thank you!” Luffy gave him a quick hug, before running full speed into the pet store.   
Once inside, Law simply couldn’t keep up.  
“I want twelve of those, and, and, and two of those, and, and….”  
“I’m not sure if that’s the best idea” he cut him off with a chuckle. Luffy continued to sprint around the store, pointing and naming exactly how many of each animal he wanted.  
Slightly overwhelmed, Law walked over to the reptile section. Inside a large hexagon shaped terrarium, there was a single chameleon going about his business as a chameleon.   
Law looked at the chameleon quizzically.  
The chameleon looked at Law.  
Law stared at the chameleon, not blinking.   
The chameleon stared back.  
“Tooorrrraaooo!!!” he heard from across the store, effectively breaking his attention from his staring contest and causing him to blink. He shot the reptile a competitive look, who blinked back, almost as if challenging him.   
“Look Torao! Look look look!!!”  
In Luffy’s arms, Law saw a snow white husky puppy whose energy appeared to match that of his childlike boyfriend. The puppy squirmed around and licked his face, which sent him into a fit of giggles. Law smiled.  
“The little tag thingy said his name is Max, but I’m going to call him Bepo!” Law could see that there was no changing Luffy’s mind. Not that there was reason to, he had already anticipated that a puppy would be the youngers choice of pet. And he was perfectly okay with that. He didn’t even question the slightly odd change of name. In fact, he liked the name change.   
“Alright” he smiled again. “Let’s go get everything so we can take care of Bepo properly.”  
Back in the car, Law could hardly see Luffy over the bags of dog food, toys, and, well, the dog himself bouncing everywhere. He put the key in the ignition and started the car, but didn’t put it in reverse. He sat like that, looking frustrated.  
“What’s wrong?” Luffy nervously grasped Bepo, worried the older was having second thoughts about their new pet.  
“I’ll be right back”  
He hopped out of the car, leaving it running, and jogged back into the store.  
About ten minutes later, he walked out the doors holding even more bags that Luffy couldn’t quite make out the contents of. He set the bags in the back seat and got back in the car.   
“What did you…?” Luffy began to question, then saw a chameleon peeking out from behind Law’s shoulder.   
It blinked at him.


	12. Shut Up And Sleep With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day chapter

“Shachi, I need help.” Law leaned over the counter of his desk.   
“I should really start charging you, Captain.” The doctor laughed. “I’d be set for life if I did.”  
“Shut up already, I need your help.” Law glared. "What do you do on Valentine's Day?"   
The other doctor laughed. "Oh my god, really?"   
Law looked at him, confused. "Of course really, come on it's in a few days."   
"You're helpless, Captain." Shachi shook his head. "Take Luffy somewhere he'd like to go, just enjoy the day together. You have Valentine's Day off right?"   
"Yeah. Didn't want to go through another New Years so I requested off early." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know where to go though."   
"Well where would he like to go?" The other doctor asked.   
"Besides the theme park probably the aquarium." Law thought out loud. "He's mentioned it a few times."  
"Then take him to the aquarium and then out to eat!" Shachi laughed. "You're so stupid sometimes, you know that?"   
Law frowned. "I worry about getting things wrong you know that...."  
Shachi flicked him on the shoulder and shook his head. "Luffy isn't Kidd, Law. Let up a little okay?"   
And so it was decided. Aquarium it was.   
"How's Bepo's house training going?" Law asked as he added sauce to the pot of spaghetti noodles that night. He’d never trust Luffy with making dinner. Last time he did he somehow got mayonnaise on the ceiling. Never again.  
“Pretty good!” Luffy grinned from his spot on the floor. He was on his knees with a rope toy tightly grasped in his hands. Bepo had the other end between his teeth, pulling with all his might. Law’s chameleon, named Stu, sat perched on his fake tree limb watching. “He can sit and stay and he knows to not pee in the house!”   
Law let out a breath. “Thank God…” He muttered. "So I hope you've cleared your calendar for Saturday because I'm reserving you."   
"For what?" Luffy thought. "Isn't that Valentine's Day? Are we doing something fun!"   
Law laughed. "I think you'll have fun."   
Luffy was excited the rest of the week. He'd keep asking about where Law was taking him and what they were doing. The only answer he'd gotten was "no, we are not going to the theme park". He could hardly sleep the night before and Law considered making him sleep in the spare room.   
Law turned his alarm off and rubbed the sleep off his face before turning over and facing the sleeping photographer. He almost didn't want to wake him up. But he had plans and Luffy could sleep later.   
"Lu," he said "it's time to get up." He got a groan from the younger. "Come on, Lu."   
Luffy wrapped his arms around Law and snuggled up next to him. "Do I have to?" He mumbled into his chest.   
"Unfortunately." Law yawned into Luffy's mob of raven hair. "Big day planned."   
"Oh right," Luffy hummed. "That's today." He let go and stretched. "Now will you tell me where you're taking me?"   
Law thought for a moment. "Okay I'll give you a hint. It's a place with a lot of water but you don't get wet." The surgeon said, reluctantly pulling off the covers and standing up.   
"Ugh not another one of your riddles...." Luffy moaned in despair. He hated it when Law talked in riddles.   
"That's all you get for now." Law grinned and disappeared into the bathroom. "Go let Bepo out and think a little on it."  
Luffy made another frustrated noise and got up to walk his puppy. Law noticed he grabbed his phone and took it with him from the mirror. "And no, you can't ask anyone!" Law called after him.   
"OH COME ON!" Luffy yelled.   
After a few hours consisting of breakfast, showers, dressing, and feeding of Stu and Bepo, the two were on their way. Luffy was practically vibrating in his seat waiting for Law to start the car.   
"Wait won't I know where we're going if I can see the way?" Luffy gave the older man a sly grin and law just smirked back.   
"Well I can fix that." He said, opening the back door and grabbing a box of bandages. "I'll have to thank Penguin for giving me some of the extra supplies."   
The surgeon smiled contently as he wrapped a bit of medical bandage around the younger's head. Luffy sat huffed up like a pufferfish the entire time. "You're no fair."   
"No, I'm not." He said pecking him on the cheek as a somewhat apology. Luffy accepted it, relaxing from his spiky fish position. "Now let's get going. Have you figured out the riddle?" He asked the blindfolded as he pulled out of the parking lot.   
"No." He grumbled. "I hate your riddles they don't make sense."   
"Of course they do." Law grinned. "You just don't get them."   
"No I'm pretty sure they just don't make sense." Luffy argued playfully.   
"Whatever you say, Lu." He reached over and tousled his hair earning a laugh from the younger.   
It took about fifteen more minutes of driving and Luffy's blind search for a good radio station to arrive at the aquarium.   
"Okay Lu," Law said, reaching over and loosening the knot on the makeshift blindfold. "We're here!"  
Luffy blinked a few times before adjusting to the light and realizing where exactly he was. "No way." He said turning to Law. "You'd actually take me here?!"  
"I know you wanted to go." Law explained, turning the car off. "And it is Valentine's Day."   
Luffy grinned wide and jumped out of the car excitedly. Law followed, paid for their admission, and was content to be dragged along with his childish boyfriend through each exhibit.   
"I love this a lot!" Luffy turned to him in the middle of the manta ray tunnel. "I can't believe you'd choose to spend your day here with me."   
Law gathered the younger up and watched a big ray swim over the tunnel. "Anything for you, Lu."   
Luffy smiled warmly and then ran off to the North Blue tanks with Law's hand in his.   
After a whopping five hours watching the fish and sharks the two bid their farewells to the aquarium and headed back to the car. "Alright Lu, you pick dinner." Law said as he unlocked the car. "It's all your choice."  
"Hmmm, lemme think for a minute." He said. "Can we just get takeout and watch a movie at home?" He asked. Law nodded, glad they could just go home and relax.   
They'd gotten some Chinese takeout and gone home. Luffy put Bepo in his bed in the living room and gave him his bone to chew on and Law made sure Stu was happy on his perch. They then sat together on the couch and enjoyed some movie about pirates that'd caught Luffy's eye.   
"Did you enjoy your day" Law asked, looking down at the younger.  
Luffy smiled and leaned into Law's side. "It was really great and I loved it so much." He leaned up and placed his lips on Law's. "Thank you."   
Law smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lu."


	13. Where Did The Party Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy turns 21 also a question is asked

“I’m surprised you manage to keep this place so clean.” Marco said amusingly as he and Law stood against the wall of the latter’s apartment. “What with birthday boy over there here most of the time and all.”  
Law swirled the ice cubes in his drink and nodded. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m more of a maid than a surgeon.” Marco chuckled at the comment. “But he’s more responsible than you’d think. He can operate the washing machine too which helps when I can’t get the laundry done.”  
Marco raised both eyebrows. “Impressive. If I allowed Ace near ours he’d break it just by looking at it.”   
“Can Ace cook though?” Law asked. “Luffy,” he nodded to where both of their boyfriends were in the middle of some big card game. “cannot.”  
“Well, where one brother lacks the other picks up the slack. Makes me wonder what quality Sabo excels at.” Marco commented. “Ace can cook. Set the oven on fire once but it’s been a year since that incident. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”   
Law blew air quickly out of his nose. “I’d ask Koala but she looks like she’s got her hands full trying to help Rouge and Makino round up Dragon and Shanks”. Both of whom had a little more than too much to drink. “We really should go help.” he took a drink. Marko nodded. Neither of them moved.   
"Thanks for inviting us, Captain." Shachi said as he and Penguin headed for the door. "we both have work in the morning so we thought it'd be best to leave."  
Beside him, Penguin nodded. "You're the lucky bastard who gets to sleep in."   
“Cry me a river.” Law said. “I have hyper Luffy and a party mess to clean up tomorrow. I’ll trade you.” The two shook their heads and took their leave.   
Marko smiled and tossed his now empty cup into the trash. “I suppose I should collect Ace and go as well. If he shows up to work hungover again, Whitebeard’ll have his ass.” Law nodded and bid his farewells. Ace hugged his brother goodbye and they left.  
Sanji and Zoro were the next to leave followed by Vivi and a very intoxicated Nami. Koala and Rouge had managed to round their spouses up and with that Sabo and Dragon were gone. Makino had Law help carry Shanks out to the car as he was too out of it to move on his own. Franky and Robin said goodbye to Luffy and so did Garp.   
And then there were none.   
Law glanced around his used to be clean living room and closed his eyes. Maybe if he kept them closed the mess would clean itself? Unlikely. He opened his eyes and frowned. Still there. He’d clean it tomorrow. He walked over to where Luffy had passed out on the couch and gently scooped him up into his arms. The now 21 year old had taken advantage of the fact he was now legal and had overdone it a bit. Not that he hadn’t had alcohol before the fact but now that he was legal it was different. Or so he said.   
Law carried him to their bedroom where he laid him on his side of the bed. Brandishing a soft smile, Law tucked some overlong hair out of Luffy’s face. “Happy birthday, Lu.” he said in a whisper. Then he left the room to take care of the other living things in the household.   
He made sure Bepo was walked and brushed before putting him in his bed for the night. The puppy had been tired out from the excitement of the day and fell asleep almost instantly. Law then removed Stu from his hiding place and placed him in his cage. The little chameleon didn’t like big noise and lots of people. Luffy was enough excitement for him and he’d gone and hid while Luffy’s friends were around. Law didn’t blame him.   
Finally, Law changed his clothes and laid down next to Luffy in bed. Hopefully tomorrow the cleaning fairies will have done the cleaning in the living room.   
No such luck.   
Luffy had woken him up around 7 by moaning from a bad headache. Law told him that it was his fault for drinking so much. Luffy huffed and then promptly ran off to the bathroom to bring back his snacks from the night before. Law helped him through the sickness all while taking Bepo out and feeding him and Stu. He also managed to clean up a bit from the night before. He wasn’t able to vacuum due to Luffy’s migraine but that could wait.   
“How’s it feel to be twenty one?” Law smirked at Luffy. Luffy just groaned from his position on the couch. He was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm draped over Bepo’s body on the ground next to the sofa and the other bent back to drape over his own head as if that would keep out all the noise in the world.   
“Everything is so loud.” Luffy moaned into the arm of the couch. Law grinned and finished drying a dish. “I have no one to blame but myself.”  
“That is correct.” Law nodded and walked over to sit next to him. Luffy dragged himself up and around so he was facing Law with his head in the elder’s lap. “Poor pathetic little Lu.” He shook his head mockingly. “The world is so against you.”   
Luffy nodded slowly and curled more into Law’s side. “Hey, Torao?” he asked. Law hummed a response. “How old are you?”   
This question was unexpected and Law blinked a few times before he realised it required an answer. “Twenty seven.” He said.   
“So you did hide your birthday from me.” Luffy said. “I thought you did, but I wasn’t sure.”   
“You aren’t angry?” Law raised an eyebrow. Was Luffy sick? Law thought Luffy would be pissed when he found out.  
“Well there’s obviously a reason you did. And considering it is about your birthday it has to be something personal. I’m not going to get mad about you not wanting to tell me your birthday, although I’d love to know the date.” He added that last part quietly. “Did you want me to be mad?”   
“No, not at all.” Law said. “I’m glad you aren’t mad. I haven’t liked to celebrate my birthday for a long time. Not since I was a little kid. I’ll save you the sob story and just say it has something to do with my family and I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” Law ran his finger’s through Luffy’s hair. “But if you must know my birthday is on October the sixth.”   
“I understand and respect that.” Luffy said, his voice vibrating Law’s ribcage. “But can I at least throw you a party for just the two of us this year?”   
Law grinned. “Sure. As long as it’s just the two of us.”   
“Deal.”


	14. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a fight

They'd moved in together, went on dates, and did couple-y stuff for the last few months but never had they really fought. Of course Luffy was annoying to the point of frustration sometimes but Law's feelings for him clouded his anger. He was too cute to stay mad at.   
But as the law of life stated everyone had to have a fight at least a few times. And it wasn't Law who initiated it. It wasn't Luffy either.   
It was an old friend of Law's who sent a letter to their apartment. Friend was a bit of an overstatement. Law wouldn't call Kid a friend. He was simply an ex-boyfriend from years back. And he hadn't had contact with him for two years.   
Until now.   
Law'd never told Luffy about Kid. He didn't want to. Kid was a taboo subject and if he never had to utter his name again it wouldn't be soon enough. Even Shachi and Penguin knew not to talk about him. The maniac had frightened him enough to change universities. There was no reason Luffy should be notified of the asshole's existence.   
But then Luffy went downstairs to get the mail.   
"Hey, Torao." Luffy called out, shutting the door behind him and shifting through the pile of mail, Bepo excitedly following him back in from outside.  
"Hmm?" Law asked from where he sat at the desk editing a paper for Luffy. The idiot didn't know proper grammar to save his life and if Law didn't help him no one would.   
"You have mail from uhhhh...." He struggled with the name. "Eustass....Kid?"  
Law stopped typed and stood up abruptly. "Give me it." He said and snatched the letter out of Luffy's hands. He then went to the shredder and turned it on. He wasn't going to read it. He was going to pretend it didn't exist.   
"Aren't you going to read it?" The photography student raised an eyebrow.   
"Lu," Law sighed and thought about how to go on about explaining how much he did not want to read anything that asshat sent to him. "I don't like the guy who sent this. I'm not going to read it."  
Luffy was silent for a minute before he frowned. "If he took the time to write it then you should at least give his letter a chance." He said stubbornly. Bepo, sensing tension, disappeared into their bedroom.   
"I'm not going to read the damn letter from that asshole." Law huffed. "He...I don't care what he wants to tell me. I don't care if he took the time to write it."  
"Did he do something to you?" Luffy asked, sitting down in one of the office chairs. Law bit his lip and looked at the sealed envelope in his hand. How had Kid gotten his address? Did he know about Luffy? If he did what would he do?   
"You could say that." Law took a deep breath and threw the letter on the pile of papers on his desk. He'd get rid of it later when Luffy wasn't around.   
"What'd he do?" Luffy asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it Lu." He responded, sitting back down and turning back to the computer trying to distract himself.   
"Was it something bad?" Luffy pressed. If this Kid guy had hurt Law in any way he wanted to know. For his boyfriend to act this way towards something...all stressed out and, for lack of a better word, scared, it wasn't good.   
"I said I don't want to talk about it, Luffy." He said tensely. "Just drop it." He wasn't going to get Luffy involved with Kid.   
Law never acted like this. Like he was holding information from him. Well, there was the topic of his family but this was different. While Law didn't want to talk about his family he didn't care. But this Kid character....something put him on edge about it. Why would Law hide something from him that made him uneasy? "La-"  
"Luffy I said to drop it!" Law turned to face Luffy, all calm endeavors given way to an uncontrollable wave of mixed emotions. "What part of that don't you understand? Why do you have to be so...so childish? Just fucking grow up!" Law instantly regretted everything he said.  
"...." Luffy's face contorted into shocked anger and their eyes locked for a moment of tense silence.   
"Luffy...." Law's face softened from anger to fear. "I didn't mean-"  
"Okay." Luffy stood up, grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket.   
"Lu-" Law stood up and started to move toward him but Luffy held back a hand to stop him.   
"No." He said and walked toward the front door. He paused before grabbing the handle but then grabbed hold of it tightly and opened the door.   
And then the door shut leaving Law feeling guilty, frightened, and painfully alone.  
'What have I done?'  
"I'm sorry."


	15. Fame < Infamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking turn at the end

It had been three days since the fight between the two. After the event Law had called Ace asking if Luffy had come down there to his and Marco's apartment. At first Ace was furious at him. He hung up on Law and stormed up to his place hell bent on breaking every bone in his body. But after Law had explained what had went down, without going into too much detail, the overprotective brother calmed down. While Law was in the wrong so was Luffy. He'd told Law he'd do what he could and went back to his own apartment. Luffy came back the next afternoon. Bepo had sat by the door the entire night whining and waiting for Luffy to come back. Law kept him company.   
Monday rolled around and they went to get coffee as usual. Luffy was silent most of the time and Nami and Usopp avoided the topic.   
Law stopped his car in front of the English hall and put it park. “Have a good day.” He waited but got no reply. “I’ll call you when I get off for lunch and if you want Ace, Zoro, and Sanji will pick you up.”  
Luffy shrugged and grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. Law frowned and took a deep breath before turning the car radio up really loud to drown out any thoughts. He then drove to the Grand Line Hospital and walked in, slipped his doctor’s coat on, and 'happily' went off to work.   
“You have Mrs. Dempsy in room 698, Law.” Shachi said the moment he saw him. He had a look on his face that told him that it wasn’t good.  
“Dempsy again?” Law asked. “I just saw her last week.”  
“You know how she is.” Shachi shrugged, handing him Dempsy’s clipboard and taking a drink of his large mug of coffee. “Glad you were here though, I was about to have to send Penguin in there to sedate her.”   
“Damn, I knew I should have taken the long route today….” Law halfway joked. “She’s much more tame sedated.” He sat his cup on the counter and Shachi looked at it in spite.  
“Tell me about it.” His friend shook his head, his eyes moving from his hospital coffee to Law’s. “Take Luffy to Grandbucks?”  
“Every morning.” Law sighed. He loved his talks with Nami and Usopp but he was beginning to worry about what the caffeine intake was doing to his heart.   
“Didn’t get me anything?” the other doctor pouted. “I hate the coffee here.”   
Law shrugged. “Get your own.”  
“Hell no, that shit’s expensive.” Shachi stuck his tongue out and waved him off. “Go  
give her some pills or something and send her away before the nursing staff chops my head off.”  
“Why didn’t you deal with her?” Law asked clearly not in any mood to. “You’re more than qualified.”  
“She asked for you specifically, Doctor Trafalgar.” Shachi grinned.   
“Oh, okay. That’s total bullshit. But whatever.” Law huffed. “Next time she comes in, I’m making you deal with her.” He pointed at the other doctor and narrowed his eyes before turning and walking towards the elevator.   
“Aye, aye Captain.” Shachi laughed as the doors shut.   
“Hello, Mrs. Dempsy, what seems to be the problem?” Law asked as he opened the door to the woman’s room and ignored the sighs of relief from the sixth floor nurses.   
“Doctor Trafalgar, you are late!” The old woman scolded. “Your colleagues are extremely rude, why weren’t you here earlier?” She glared him down.   
“I was dropping my boyfriend off at class.” He said, pulling his stethoscope from around his neck to his ears. “Also my shift doesn’t start until eight thirty so technically you were early.” He pressed the end to her chest where her heart should be and listened for a while, moving it around every few heartbeats. “Nothing sounds wrong. What are your complaints?”  
“My heartbeat races all the time no matter what I do.” she scoffed. “Fix it.”  
“Have you cut back on the coffee and alcohol?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning up against the counter on the other side of the room.  
“You can take away anything you want from me,” She started, crossing her arms. “But you can never take away my alcohol.”   
“Mrs. Dempsy, your condition will only worsen with time if you do not change your drinking habits.” Law warned.  
“Whatever.” she huffed. “So, how is your boyfriend? Still doing well in school, I hope.”   
“He’s fine.” Law said stiffly. Luffy wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about. No matter what Law had done the past week Luffy hadn't forgiven him for the fight. “But the next time you want to talk to someone just give me a call. Stop terrorizing the staff.”   
“At my age this is the most fun I’ll have.” She stood and patted him on the back. “Take care of him, Law. I’ll see you next week.”   
Law shook his head and wrote some half assed excuse for her visit and placed it in the plastic box outside the door. The two of them had worked out a sort of friendship over the past year and a half when he was still working part time. She was like the crazy old aunt Law never had. It was nice to talk to her though, and she cared about him and Luffy so if he had to put up with her every week then so be it. God knew she needed the company.   
After a few more visits from patients it was finally his lunch break and he hung his coat on the hook in his locker before reaching into his pocket to call Luffy. When he didn’t answer Law frowned and tried again. After a few more tries and failures he grabbed up his keys and walked back into the hospital. It wasn’t like Luffy to just not answer his phone. If he was busy he’d send a text like he always did.   
“Penguin,” he called out to the nurse. “I can't get Luffy to answer his phone so I’m going to go try and see if he’s okay. If i'm not back by three then call me.” Penguin nodded and wished him the best of luck.   
“Oh!” Penguin called out to him. “There’s supposedly a bad wreck by the campus so there might be traffic.” Law nodded and headed out the door.   
He’d just reached his car when his phone started ringing. Looking down at it and hoping it was Luffy he saw Zoro’s name on the caller ID.   
“Hello?” He answered, unlocking the doors and sliding in the drivers seat.  
“Oh thank god you picked up!” Sanji’s audibly distressed voice sounded from the other side. “Have you left the hospital?”  
“Not yet,” he answered, fear welling up in him. “Why?”  
“There was a wreck here on campus and when the suv hit the other car and sent it flying up on the sidewalk. Luffy was there waiting on us to come get him and, oh god, he was hit.” Sanji muttered another “oh god” and Law could hear sirens and Ace and Zoro’s voices yelling above them. “Law, he doesn’t look good.”


	16. Telescope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wakes up but is everything okay?

Law waited anxiously inside his office. Ace stood with him by the window. Zoro and Sanji sat in the two chairs by the door. Nami and Chopper occupied Law’s desk chair. Robin and Franky stood by the wall with Brook. Usopp sat on the floor by Law’s desk.   
All was silent. All was still.  
Penguin had advised them all to wait in Law’s office due to the fact that they were such a large group and they would grow in number once Luffy’s family arrived. Also Law didn’t have a limit on who could be in his office at one time. Hospital waiting rooms needed to be used for the sick and in need of attention, not a rowdy group of concerned friends.  
“Law?” Chopper asked, holding Nami’s hand in his own. “What do you think is going to happen?”   
Law didn’t know. He didn’t know what was going to happen. He didn’t know how to answer him. He didn’t know anything.   
“Luffy will be okay.” He said, trying to convince himself. He’d seen Luffy when they brought him in. If Luffy was going to be okay it was going to take a while. And everyone knew that. Somehow hearing the words comforted them all, though. And that was all they needed at the moment. Comfort.   
The door opened and everyone jumped at the sound. Shachi walked in and took a deep breath. The occupants of the room had never been more still or silent in their lives. Had the situation been different someone might have joked about calling Guinness.   
“Law,” Shachi nodded to his friend. “Ace.” He nodded to the other and then walked back out. The specified pair followed the man out into the hall, each of their stomachs twisting and turning. The remaining friends rushed the window the moment the door shut, straining to see or hear anything.   
“Shachi…” Law started but trailed off. He didn’t want to ask the question. ‘Is Luffy alright?’. He didn’t want to be the one to trigger a response no one wanted to hear. He could practically feel Ace vibrating beside him, every particle in his being shaking, itching, needed to know the condition of his baby brother.   
Shachi wrung his hands and took a deep breath. “He’s stable. But Dr. Kureha has him under a medically induced coma for a while so we won’t really know what his condition is until he wakes up.”  
Law let out a breath. “But otherwise he’s perfectly fine?”   
“He’s going to have one hell of a scar but, yeah, otherwise.” Shachi grinned.   
Beside Law, Ace let out a stuttered sigh. “Knowing him, he’ll probably be proud of it.” Law’s tension dissolved into relieved laughter at the comment and he ran a hand through his hair.   
“You’re allowed to go see him. I can guide you to his room if you’d like?” Shachi said and Ace immediately accepted his offer. “You coming with, Captain?”   
Law paused for a moment.“Shouldn’t someone tell the rest of them? They’ll break my window if they wait any longer. I don’t exactly want to have to pay for repairs.”  
“I’ll page Penguin to tell them. Then he can lead them to the room.” Law nodded and let Shachi lead him forward.   
A week passed and Law still had not returned to work. He was always at the hospital but he wasn’t ‘at work’. Nor had Luffy woken up.   
Ace and Marco had been taking care of Bepo and Stu while Law was away and the former brought Law a change of clothes every few days. Ace began to worry about not only his brother but Law as well. He wasn’t sleeping right and would barely eat anything. Not even when he offered to bring his anything. He wouldn’t even hear about letting Ace take one of the night shifts while he went home to sleep in a bed. At least he knew Law was dedicated and loyal. The rest of the little crew, Sabo, and Luffy’s parents had been by several times to see how Luffy’s condition had progressed. All ended up leaving feeling better about Luffy but worse about Law.  
“You’ve got to sleep, man.” Ace snapped. “You can’t continue like this, you’re going to land yourself in a hospital bed!” He stood in front of the man with his arms crossed.   
“I’m fine.” Law said evenly, his head resting on his palm as he leaned on his knees. “I’m just fine.”   
“Like hell you are.” Ace spat. “You’re dying slowly and everyone but you can see it.”  
“Technically we are all dying slowly, Ace.” Law answered back.  
“I don’t need your sass today.” Ace huffed before a movement captured the attention of both males.   
“Ugh…” Luffy’s unbandaged hand raised from the stiff bedsheets and set itself on his head. “My head hurts, could you shut up for a bit?”   
“Lu!” Ace shouted, running to the bedside. “Oh God, I’m so happy you’re okay!”   
“Luffy…” Law whispered and stood from his seat.   
Luffy yawned. “Can I have some food? I’m starving.”   
Law laughed and shook his head. “You wake up in the hospital and this is the first thing you ask about?” he rolled his eyes. “Typical.” Ace snorted from across the bed.  
“Wait, i’m in the hospital?” Luffy questioned, looking between the two. “Why? And why do you look like death?” That question was directed towards the doctor and Ace gave him a look.  
“Yeah, Lu.” Ace nodded. “You were hit by a car on campus about a week ago and they had to induce a coma to keep you from hurting yourself further. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up ever since.” Luffy looked surprised. “Also, that idiot over there hasn’t had sleep in almost a week topped on what little sleep he had the week before.”  
“Why can’t I remember it then?” He asked. “It seems like I would remember something like that.” He then turned to Law. “You really should sleep, it’s bad for your health if you don’t.”  
“Probably because you never saw it coming. You can’t really remember something you didn’t witness. ” Law answered. “You were hit pretty bad and it was while you were off guard. Most likely you didn’t even know what happened at the time of the incident. And drinking the amount of coffee you do a week is bad for your health as well but you don’t see me lecturing you.”  
“Hmmmm. Whatever.” Luffy hummed. “I’m still hungry though.”   
“Don’t worry, bro.” Ace gave him a thumbs up and a grin. “I’ll go get something for you!”   
“Ace, if you see Penguin or Shachi let them know that Luffy is awake please.” Law added as the tattoo artist left the room. Ace nodded and shut the door behind him.   
“Hey, Torao.” Luffy said, grabbing Law’s hand. “Can I ask you something?”   
Law looked down at Luffy and raised an eyebrow. “Anything. What is it?”  
“Are you still mad at me about the things I said?” Luffy looked anywhere but at Law.  
He blinked in confusion for a minute before answering. “I hardly think that this is the best time to be concerned about that, Lu.” Luffy’s grip on his hand tightened. “But no, I’m not still mad. To be honest, I was only mad about it up until the point I realized I’d hurt you. And really, you should be the one still mad at me about the things that I said.” His voice felt heavy as he remembered the way Luffy’s face fell. “It was uncalled for. I didn’t mean it. Honestly I didn’t. I was frustrated and tired. Stress built up and I exploded. I never want to hurt you. Ever again.”   
Luffy was silent for a while and Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking why. “I know I can be annoying sometimes. I had it coming. That’s what Ace and Sabo always say. ‘You’ll get what’s coming to you at some point’. I guess they were right.” He said with a smile.  
“Nah,” Law grinned down at him. “Your annoying self is what makes me happy. So keep being you.”   
“Alright, Torao.” Luffy’s smile faded slowly and Law started feeling nervous once more. “But one more question.”  
“Yes?” He answered.  
“Why can’t I move my legs?”


	17. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus look into Law's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to move on with the story at this moment (BOOOOOOO) but I’ve got a good reason! I felt like Law was a bit too insensitive in chapter 16 (Maybe bc i wrote it too fast) soooo to make up for it I’m going to give you a full insider look at his brain. I feel as if Law would be internalizing all of his emotions through the entire ordeal so that’s how I wrote him. There won’t be much dialog though. So here’s a little bonus chapter~ I hope you like it!

From the moment Sanji told him Luffy had been hit to the moment he saw the EMT’s rush him in on a stretcher, Law was numb. He’d never felt numb before. Not since his family died. His mind flashed back to the day Cora died and tried to look for any connection to this emotion and the ones he felt back then but he couldn’t match any. The ones he felt then were more like agony. He refused to let this situation lead him to feel like that again. Luffy would be okay. Luffy would not die. He couldn’t afford to lose him.   
However, the thought kept creeping back up in his subconscious. Whispering into his mind, ‘it would be so easy for him to die. He was hit by a car wasn’t he? You’ve seen people die from much less. He was hit full on.’ no.  
If Law thought like that he’d lose all hope in mere minutes. So instead he tried to put up the block he used while operating on patients. When he operated, there was always a chance that something could go wrong. He couldn’t afford to think about that though. He had to focus on the task at hand and try to prevent that. If he allowed himself to be bothered by thoughts he would certainly lose the patient.   
So he put up a block. And the numbness was gone for a while.  
After learning that the ambulance was going to take him to the hospital, Law left the parking garage and ran up to the entrance. He grabbed his coat and slid his arms back through it before rushing out and trying to find Shachi or Penguin. When he did he explained the situation and the two split, one going to the head of the hospital to explain the situation, and one going to make sure he was put on Luffy’s case. Law didn’t care which one did what, all he cared about was getting downstairs to the ER.  
"What's the extent of his injuries?" One of the ER doctors, Kureha, asked as she walked up. She and Law weren't friends, more like acquaintances, but they'd talked a few times. The old bat was crazy in Law's opinion but she ran the ER well.   
"Unconscious, severe bleeding, several broken ribs, trauma to the head, and possibly a broken arm and leg." The nurse beside Law listed off all the EMT's had radioed in on the way. Law felt nauseous.  
"Poor kid." Kureha muttered before realizing Law was there. "Trafalgar. What are you doing down here?"   
"He's my boyfriend." Law said, his heart racing as he waited for the gurney to come his way so he could follow. He didn’t want to talk to her. He wanted to wake up from this bad dream.  
"Don't look to concerned, do you?" She smirked. She had taken it upon herself to try and screw with his strict no emotions at work rule. She's the one who referred Dempsy to him and look where that got him. Weekly visits to chat.   
"Trust me I'm a different person inside." He glared at her. How dare she even assume for a moment he wasn't concerned. It was then that Luffy's stretcher was brought past them and he immediately went after them, Kureha and the nurse following.   
"Alright let's get him stable!" The ER doctor said as they entered the room. A whole team of nurses and doctors rushed about, each person dealing with one problem.   
And he had many problems.   
When Law finally got a full look at him he numbed again. He'd seen patients family become paralyzed upright before but he'd always written it off as weakness. But now he understood. Seeing someone he loved in an awful state numbed not just your body but your entire being. Luffy was worse than how the nurse described him. So worse. Oh god.   
He was bloody and mangled looking. The bandages the EMT's had used were already blood soaked and his right arm and led leg were bent in unnatural positions, even for him. His forehead had a big cut on it and his hair, normally fluffy and unkempt, was slicked back with his blood. Someone had a hand pump strapped to his mouth and they carefully timed each pump to keep him breathing right until they stopped the major issues.   
"How hard was this kid hit?" One of the doctors asked as he bandaged one of the places the skin had been scraped off. “He looks like someone put him through a meat grinder!”  
"Pretty bad! Apparently when the car hit him, it rolled over and both he and the car went up onto the steps to the building. His brother and friends were right behind the ambulance so someone should go get a report or at least console them." A nurse responded back.   
Kureha looked over to Law and frowned. He looked like a toy with low batteries. She previously thought having Law show emotion would be better but now it just made her feel awful. She called his name but it wasn't until someone shook his shoulder that he finally turned to look at her, his eyes sort of glazed over with mild unconsciousness. "Why don't you go get to his brother?" She nodded towards the door. “We got this. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” He nodded slowly and proceeded out.   
Luffy. Luffy. Luffy. Luffy.  
He somehow made it to the waiting room, his coat catching on the doorknob and ripping a bit before he realized it. When Ace saw him he stopped harassing the staff and moved to harass him. The ER staff moved to stop him before Law held up a hand.   
He took a deep breath and straightened up. He couldn’t let Ace see him like this. He was a doctor. He was supposed to be professional. He was supposed to swallow the emotions. When Ace reached him Law was bombarded with questions he couldn’t answer.  
Law didn't know how to deal with him or his questions. Would his brother be okay? He didn't know. What was his condition? Pretty fuckin bad. When could they see him? Not anytime soon that's for sure.   
It was Zoro who saved him in the end. "Ace. Let him breathe." He said. Ace stepped back and nodded, wringing his hands with anxious energy. Law mentally thanked whatever god had sent Zoro to them.  
Law opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find words. He motioned for the three to come back with him and led them through the office areas until they came to a hallway with an elevator. "We're going up to my office and I'll keep Penguin on notice when they move him. Right now I just need you to tell me what happened." He explained. That’s all he could think about to say.   
“Law.” Sanji said before he went into the office. “You don’t have to close yourself off for us. You’re just as capable of breaking down as we are. You do not have to hide it from everyone else.”  
Law pursed his lips and shook his head. “I can’t.” Sanji just nodded and continued into the office. The rest of the group trickled in quickly after hearing the news. At some point, Law had reminded Ace that their parents and Sabo needed to know what was going on. They were unable to make it until they got back from being out of town. They would be there sometime late in the night. Law was somewhat content with that answer seeing as his office was crowded as it was.   
When Shachi arrived back in the room to get Ace and himself, he felt dread build up inside him and threat to pour over like rising waters in a dam. He didn’t want the dam to burst. If it did, all of his efforts to stay the strong calm one would all be for naught. When he heard that Luffy was in a stable condition the flood danger subsided. It was as if the forty days and forty nights of rain had stopped just in time.   
Seeing Luffy made him feel both better and worse. He was glad that he didn’t look as he did earlier on in the day but seeing him hooked up to monitors and IV’s weren’t comforting. At least there wasn’t anyone pumping air into his lungs or unnaturally bent arms anymore. He hoped that Luffy would wake up soon.  
He quietly watched each group member come in and visit Luffy one at a time seeing the way each friend acted around him. All were exceptionally tearful. But still, Law kept face. Not even when Rouge got to her knees and held Luffy’s hand and cried later that night did he break.   
But when he broke he broke hard.  
It was around four in the morning when he determined he was alone. He stood from his spot on the chair and walked over to him. He watched Luffy breathe, his heart beating on the monitor beside the bed. He saw the bandages and the tubes.   
He saw Luffy alive.  
When he realized this he sunk to his knees and leaned his head into the mattress. “What if you had died, you dumbass.” He said quietly. “You shouldn’t be alive right now, not with the injuries you had. You would have died before I had a chance to apologise.” Tears threatened to spill over onto his face. “But I’m so glad you are. Luffy, I’m so glad you’re alive.”   
At this point he was full on sobbing. Something he hadn’t done in a long time. He felt childish and stupid. But it felt good all at the same time. Crying, he realized, had a calming affect. It released anxiety and stress. It helped him cope.   
After relieving the stress of the last forty-eight hours, he stood back up and straightened himself out before returning to his chair and waiting for Luffy to wake.   
When he did though, oh when he did, it was glorious. Luffy was awake! Luffy was speaking! He’d waited so long for that, to hear his stupid voice again. He never wanted to go without it again.   
But one thing he never wanted to hear that voice say….  
“Why can’t I move my legs?”  
No.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now going to upload all 6 chapters I've finished and when I update on Ff.net, I'll upload here!


End file.
